LEGO Superman: The Man of Steel
LEGO Superman: The Man of Steel is an stop motion brickfilm web series created by Billy2009 based on the DC Comics character of Superman, created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The series takes from the Superman comic book series, the Donnerverse's Superman film series, Superboy, Superman: The Animated Series, Smallville, the DC Universe Animated Original Movies' Superman movies, Lois & Clark: The Adventures of Superman, the DCEU's Superman film series, and the Superman: Earth One graphic novel series. Characters Main Characters * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Supergirl (Lara Zor-El/Linda Danvers) * Superboy (Kon-El/Conner Kent) Supporting Characters * Lois Lane * Jimmy Olsen * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Perry White * Bibbo Bibbowski * Steve Lombard * Cat Grant * Ron Troupe * Dirk Armstrong * Lana Lang * General Sam Lang * Commissioner David Corporon * Captain Maggie Sawyer * Inspector William Henderson * Professor Emil Hamilton * Mayor Frank Berkowitz * Lucy Lane * Chloe Sullivan * Krypto the Superdog * Pete Ross * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Natasha Irons * Eradicator * Strange Visitor (Sharon Vance) * Agent Liberty (Benjamin Lockwood) * Gangbuster (Jose Delgado) * Thara Ak-Var * Lar Gand (Mon-El) * Chief Douglas Parker * Professor Phineas Porter * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Lena Luthor * Maxima * Kelex * Kismet Other DC Heroes * Justice League ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) ** Wonder Woman (Princess Diana/Diana Prince) ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ** Flash (Barry Allan) ** Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) ** Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) * Legion of Super-Heroes ** * * * * Villains * Lex Luthor * Mercy Graves * Brainiac (Vril Dox) * Intergang ** Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim ** Morgan Edge ** Whisper A'Daire ** Dabney Donovan * Ultra-Humanite (Gerald Shugel) * Parasite (Rudy Jones) * Metallo (John Corben) * Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) * Livewire (Leslie Willis) * Toyman (Winslow Schott, Jr.) * Darkseid * Kalibak * DeSsad * Steppenwolf * Kanto * Granny Goodness ** Female Furies *** Lashina *** Mad Harriet *** Bernadeth *** Stompa *** Gilotina * Bizarro * Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) * Bloodsport (Robert DuBios) * Tyrell * Mongul * Mongal * Conduit (Kenny Braverman) * Lobo * Doomsday * General Dru-Zod * Non * Ursa * Faora Hu-Ul * Kryptonie Man (K. Russell Abernathy) * Imperiex * Mr. Mxyzptlk * Prankster (Oswald Loomis) * Terra-Man (Tobias Manning) * Titano * Puzzler (Valerie Van Haften) * Hellgrammite (Roderick Rose) * Lord Satanus * Lady Blaze * Master Jailer (Carl Draper) * Elite ** Manchester Black ** Vera Black ** Coldcast ** Hat ** Menagerie (Pamela) * Massacre * Obsession (Dana Dearden) * Riot (Frederick Von Frankenstein) * Rock (Micah Flint) * Blackrock (Lucia) * Preus * Nzykmulk * Neutron (Nathaniel Tryon) * Magpie (Margaret Pye) * La Encantadora (Lourdes Lucero) * Equus * Luminus (Edward Lytener) Other Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 * 1. Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 1: * 2. Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 2: * 3. Last Son of Krypton, Pt. 3: * 4. Heroes and Villain: * 5. A Little Piece from Home: * 6. Parasitic Touch: * 7. Gun for Hire: * 8. Enter: Metallo: * 9. Toy Madness: * 10. Riot in Metropolis: * 11. My Girl: * 12. True Grit: * 13. The Ultra-Humanite: * 14. All's Fun and Game: * 15. Krypto the Superdog: * 16. Bizarro... the Thing of Steel!: * 17. Pieces of the Puzzle: * 18. Supergirl: * 19. The Coming of Brainiac, Pt. 1: * 20. The Coming of Brainiac, Pt. 2: Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:LEGO Category:Stop Motion Category:Brickfilm Category:Web Series